Happy Ending
by OddWriter12
Summary: A Borra story through seven little chapters, all scrumbled through the timeline. All written during Borra week.
1. Day Off

I come back from a vacation abroad, go on tumblr, and discover there is a Borra week.

Woot.

I have never done a challenge like that before, except for NaNoWriMo, which I find quite different.

We'll see about that.

Anyway, first chapter is themed "Day Off." I write it after 47 hours(!) with no sleep, so please forgive me if there is some bad grammer, or the story is bad overall. I promise I'll be better in the next days!

No more blabbering, here we go!

Days off were not something she got very often. Who knew being an avatar was a full-time job?

She didn't like it that much- wearing those dresses or suits and meeting important personalities wasn't like her. She preferred much more the times they took her for the most distant places and she talked to people on the villages and taught whoever asked her firebending or earthbending. One trick she liked was to spin three marbles in her hand. Everyone loved it.

She was more of a people's person- just like Avatar Aang, she preferred much more talking to the people that looked up to her so much, the little kids that told her "You are my hero, Avatar Korra!" or "Thank you for making me and my family happy!"

The important personalities just saw her as a political tool, and although she had some experience with politics, she was only 19. She would never get used to the mess going on with governments and the media, or so she liked to tell herself.

The only thing that made those trips of her easier was when the meeting involved General Iroh II. He was an honest and kind man, and from Aang's stories, he was a lot like his grandfather.

Korra was longing home. And not the South Pole- she visited there quite often, to help her original nation. The population was growing fast and soon enough there would be a problem of space which she wanted to prevent.

She wanted her kids to grow there, for sure, and then go back to Republic City.

Her true home.

Republic City's view, its people, its never-sleeping attidute… It was so much like her. From the moment she arrived it she felt it, and that was why she wanted to protect it so badly.

Not only that, they say home is where the heart is.

Her heart belonged to Republic City.

To a certain earthbender, to be specific.

So when they told her she has the week off to prepare for Avatar Day, she took the first shuttle to Republic City.

When she arrived it was dawn, and the scent of the great city filled her lungs. Oh, how she missed the smell.

She thanked the shuttle captain and took a carriage to the police station. One thing she hated about being the so-great-Avatar was that she had to act so polite, so gently, so politely, so not HER. Though shortly, she told herself, she could be her. Just find him.

She entered the station, only to find Chief Beifong looking at her from the reception desk. Lin couldn't help but smile. "Avatar Korra, always a pleasure." Since Amon was gone, Lin and Korra got along surprisingly well, and Korra blessed it. Working together with someone as amazing as Beifong was quite the adventure.

Korra walked to her and smiled back, hugging her. "Lin, it's been so long. How have you been?"

Lin sighed lightly. "Since your departure seven months ago the crime levels have rose like the waves at night. Quite busy, to be honest."

"I'm sure you're doing a great job, Lin. I am so sorry to interrupt, but you don't happen to know where Bolin is, do you?"

"That young boy you send me?" Was she smirking? "He has been training hard, doing very well. He might be the youngest metalbending officer I ever had."

Korra was so proud of Bolin when he told her he's going to join the academy when she left. She was glad to know he continued with his plans, and her heart sank when she thought about him. She missed him so much, and through her travelling, her feelings for him grew stronger.

"It's great to hear, but do you know where is he now?"

Lin waved her hand at Korra. "Follow me."

Korra's heartbeat started to go faster with each step. The thought about seeing Bolin made her head spin- but she couldn't let herself go out just yet. She kept the self-restraint she had all this time. She knew that around him she could be herself, she could smile and laugh and act as childish as she can, and he would still laugh along and never judge her. That was why she had those feelings- and that was why those feelings only developed during her travels- she only realized how amazing she feels around him while she was away.

She just hoped he felt the same.

"Korra!"

Korra turned her head to Lin, embarrassed. She probably got lost in her thoughts. "A-Ah! Sorry."

"He should be training inside there."

Korra bowed before the Chief. "Thank you, Lin."

Lin just put a comforting hand on Korra's shoulder, reading her like an open book. "Don't worry. He was been talking non-stop about you."

Korra smiled at Lin. "You think he…?"

"I'm sure."

She pulled Lin into another hug, and the elder woman returned it. Without another word, she entered the hall.

The sound of metal hitting the ground echoed, and he was standing there, wearing the same training outfit like he had in their pro-bending days. His undershirt showed how big his muscles developed in such short time. His hair grew longer, and he just seemed older. A chain made of metal was laying to his legs, among other bunch of training tools scattered around him.

They were just staring at each other for a couple of minutes, from two different ends of the hall.

All she needed from him was one smile to confirm what she wanted so much.

He gave it to her.

She ran to him and he ran back and when they met she hugged him strong enough to squeeze him to death if he wasn't so big. His buff arms snaked around her and pulled her impossibly closer to him.

"Oh, Bolin."


	2. Prank

**A\N:**

**Phew. Still jet-lagged and tired, though not nearly as much as before. **

**Borra day II has arrived, and with it another one-shot. This one is called "Prank."**

**Actually, I wouldn't call it a one shot. I decided to make this a one long story, though chapters not going chronologically but scrumbled. Because that's the way ahahah I like it.**

**Thanks for everyone who faved\followed the story! It means alot. As for the reviews, they are welcomed too.**

**You guys are too much. 3**

**I don't have much time today but I do promise to try my best to comment on your reviews tomorrow. **

**This one is far off better. I like the writing way more, I like the idea way more. I just hope Korra didn't go to OOC on this one. Pleasepleaseplease.**

**Without interrupting anymore, here goes Borra week day II.**

* * *

"But why?!"

"Korra, I am not going to prank my own brother."

"Come on, Mako! Bolin and I pranked you dozens of times. I want to prank him for once!"

"This is wrong, and I hate it when you two prank me. It's annoying."

"Bo doesn't find it annoying! Come on, don't be a party pooper! Don't you want Bolin to pay for what he did?"

"I said I find it annoying, but I forgive him for this."

"For the time in the arena?"

"That was mean, but yes."

"What about the time with Asami?"

Mako just silenced. Korra smirked. She knew she win this fight. And they were going to pull the biggest prank ever on the young earthbender.

He sighed. "What is your idea, Avatar Korra?"

Korra's smirk turned into a happy smile, and she took her boyfriend's hand. "Oh, trust me. Bolin would love to do that. Too bad he's the one being pranked this time."

* * *

"Korra, this is NOT a good idea."

"It is! Now hush!"

They were squeezed together and against the ceiling of the gym. They managed to stay up there because of a brilliant idea Mako had: tying them up there with the net. It was hard to breath because it was so tight, but Korra knew it was worth it.

They were going to use Bolin's worst fear against him. Although Mako did not like it one bit, he would do everything it takes to make Korra happy. Besides, he did feel like being goofy for once, and being on the pranking side of the trick, not the pranked.

Korra smiled at him in the dark, and he smiled back. Bolin should arrive the gym any minute now for his practice and strategy meeting with himself. And Pabu, of course.

They laid down for a couple of minutes until they heard the keys fumbling in the key lock, and the door opening. Korra spotted the person's green eyes, recognizing him as the one guy she wanted to see most currently. She nudged Mako and before Bolin could press the light switch, Mako shot two or three lightings to the floor and Korra bended two earth disks together to imitate the sound of thunder.

Mako shot another last thunder for fun, and Korra laughed, but her expression changed when she saw Bolin's scared face, the lighting making it look even more scared. Mako was laughing his ass off and Korra joined slightly, but not the laugh she was expecting herself to have. She faked a laugh in order to satisfy Mako.

"Got ya there for good, bro." Mako said, smirking, as he released the net from the ceiling, letting both Korra and himself fall down on the floor. She ran to the light switch and pressed it, and then leaned over the scared Bolin, who was sitting on the floor, one hand supporting himself, the other over his heart.

She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Bo, are you okay?"

"Come on, it was just a prank!" Mako said to him, walking closer to him too, offering a hand to help him stand.

Bolin's shocked expression stayed there for a couple of seconds and he was breathing heavily, but Korra was relieved when Bolin sighed.

"Bo? Stand up, don't scare me like that."

Bolin looked up to his brother, checking his worried expression, and then looked down and chuckled.

"RRAAAAAAAH!"

In a total change of state, Bolin charged his brother, and the two of them started a friendly struggle that male siblings usually had. Korra just smiled as the guys tried to knock each other down, thinking about happy they were. Mako and her were a couple for quite the time now, and had a good position in the police station. Bolin, soon to turn 18, was training rookies in the pro-bending world, but he wanted to follow his brother's steps and join the Metalbending Academy. Korra promised him to have a word with Beifong and make her take him under her wing.

And she? She was the Avatar. For now she was staying in Republic City, but she knew she would have to leave soon. The thought made her sad, but she shook it off rather quickly. It wasn't the time to think of that! She was living the today, and that was what mattered most.

After two minutes or so of struggling, Mako, being the older brother, got the upper hand and managed to grab Bolin by the neck, rubbing his fist on his head.

"Ow, owowow! Okay Mako, you won! Leave me alone!" Bolin stated, and Mako let go, wearing a proud expression on his face.

"Well, how was my prank? Did you like it?" Mako said, smiling at his exhausted brother.

"I'll admit, it was good, but not nearly good as mine and Korra's." Bolin smiled at Korra and she smiled back.

"Not true! It was great. Right, Korra?"

"Of course it was great!" She said, feeling like she had to state the obvious. "I am the brilliant mastermind behind it, after all."

"Like in all of our pranks either." Bolin added.

"What can I say? Korra, you are gifted. Good thing you use this thing wisely~" he said almost sarcastically.

The three of them had a good laugh, and Mako looked at his watch. "Oops, shift's starting soon. Gotta go now. Bye Korra." He said as he exchanged a short peck with his girlfriend, and waved his hand at his younger brother. "See ya tonight, Bo."

"Later."

Just when Mako left the gym, Bolin let out a huge sigh.

"Hm? What is it, Bo?"

"Using my biggest fear against me? That wasn't so cool of you, you know?"

Korra giggled a bit. "Right, right, sorry."

He let himself fall down on the gym's floor, laying down, hands and legs spread out as if he was a starfish.

"I don't think I can forgive that easily, you know. Mako knows why I'm afraid of lighting, you don't."

Korra sat down next to him, looking worried. "I'm so sorry, Bo. Tell me what happened."

Bolin sighed. "Don't think so, Korra."

She poked his cheek. "Tell meeeeeee."

"Korra, no!"

"Pleeeeease?"

He simply couldn't bring himself to tell no to her. He sighed again.

"When the firebender that killed our parents broke into our house, he first entered with a shot of lighting to make the electricity go out, and then another one for suspense. After taking the goods and killing our parents, he came for me." Despite his shut eyes, Korra could swear they were getting wet. He never opened up to her like that, and it touched her heart.

"…What then?"

"Then he directed lighting to me. If it wasn't for Mako protecting me and redirecting the lighting to the man, killing him off instantly, I would be fried. It left me quite traumatized."

Bolin finished his story and sighed heavily again, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, Bolin… if I only knew."

He smiled at her bitterly. "It's OK, you had no way to know. I forgive Mako for teasing me about this: he did save me back there."

"But you don't forgive me."

Bolin put his hand on top of hers.

"How can I not forgive you, Korra? You're amazing. And just like I said: you had no way of knowing."

"Come on, there must be something I can do to make it up to you!"

"You don't have to, really! I need to get back to practicing anyway."

"Just state it!"

"Korra, no is a no."

"All-you-can-eat-noodles night?"

"No way."

"ANYTHING!"

Bolin laughed a bit, fascinated by her stubbornness. He wondered if by anything, she would even…

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"You heard me. Kiss the poor guy you just scared to death, just like you kiss Mako after each time we prank him."

"Bolin…"

"What? You did say anything." He turned his look away. "Nevermind, forget I never said it-" he was cut off by her putting a soft hand on his cheek, turning his face to her, and leaning in, kissing him lightly.

He was shocked, amazed, he felt all the feelings in the world right now.

Slowly he kissed back, and it seemed to him like an eternity, but she pulled away, blushing heavily, and looking away. He did the same.

"Well. That does it." Bolin said.

"Y-yeah."

"I better get back to practicing."

"And I have some paperwork to work on."

"Alright then." He jumped up from his sitting, starting to warm up. "I'll see you later."

Korra stared at him, but he was busy doing exercise.

"Yeah. Later."

She was heading to the exit, and when he heard the door closing behind her, he did a little gesture with his hand to sign his excitement. He felt like a true winner.

Then he coughed a bit, and went back to warm-ups. A little smile decorated his handsome face. If this would happen each time they pranked him, he was ready to be traumatized each day anew.

**A\N: I am still having a hard time with the posting way on this website. -sigh- But I do feel better with it now.**

**Come and visit tomorrow!**

**Ba-bai for now~**


	3. Masquerade

**A\N:**

**Pheew. I'm glad I made that one on time. Honestly, it took me most day just to think of the idea. I don't like being unoriginal. Just like yesterday, where most people wrote about Bo and Korra pranking Mako, I chose to do something different. Not that those weren't amazing, I just like being unique. (Who am I kidding? I am just odd.)**

**Today I had an extremely hard time, because honestly, there aren't many places this theme can go to. I reaaallly like the way it went out, though I'm not sure how good is the idea. I also hope I'm not to OOC with Bolin here. Writing from his point of view is much harder for me for some reason.**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Alice-chan, who simply pushed me to write even though I had a little writer's block and fever.**

**Masquerade, here comes me!**

* * *

Bolin didn't dance. Why would he dance? Although being light at his feet when it came to bending, his dance moves were always clumsy and inaccurate. This was the last way he liked to impress the ladies.

And what's up with a Masquerade, anyway? Wasn't it a bit old for their times?

"Why don't you dance?"

He pouted, although no one could see it because of the brown mask covering his face. It was opened from the nose and down, so his belly-button-shaped nose was pressed against the itchy mask.

"I don't like dancing," he answered nonchalantly, which did not fit his voice at all. Though it was a Masquerade, no one was supposed to meet him.

The council, for some odd reasons that no one understood, decided to throw a Masquerade party for the forces around the city. They decided that this was the best way to reward them- a dance!

A bit of an extra to the paycheck would be lovely, if being honest.

He didn't get the idea of a Masquerade. They all wear the same uniform each day at work; no citizen knows how to tell between them anyway.

He didn't like the luxury atmosphere of the room either- when he was younger and they threw that party to Korra, this room seemed to him so big and fancy, comparing to what he ever had- it was the most amazing thing ever. But today, eight years later, he just saw it as a place for the high-ranks to state they are better than the simple people.

He brought a drink to his lips, just to entertain himself somehow. The people were dancing to the groove, mostly men and women together.

Truth was, all of these reasons were an excuse of why he didn't dance. He didn't do it because the lady he wanted to dance most with wasn't there.

A person whom he didn't recognize dragged himself to Bolin and almost made him spill the drink all over his green-brown tuxedo. Bolin put the drink away as the man wrapped his hand around his shoulder.

"You, man," he poked Bolin's chest weakly; "you should dance and let yourself loose! Come on!" the man dragged him to the center of the ballroom, and he held his brimmed hat close to his head. He cursed all drunken people at the moment, as he was bumped to a lady. She was wearing a gorgeous red dress, and he smiled shyly at her. She smiled shyly back and giggled, fixing her mask.

The band just started a new song, and out of the blue, he asked "May I have this dance?"

The lady nodded, and her hands were at his in less than a moment, their bodies close.

He felt awkward. It was so not like him to do such a thing, ask ladies to dance, and be that close. Not any lady but her, anyway. If it was her, he'd do anything.

His thoughts started to drift for her, but luckily enough the song ended and the lady thanked him, bowed and ran off to her friends, as giggly as before. He raised an eyebrow, and then his lips curved into a smile. This dance was actually sort of good. He didn't trip and he led the lady. It was… nice.

Suddenly, the Masquerade didn't seem like such a bad idea. He could dress as the perfect gentleman. Oh, if only she was there to see him… she would love roleplaying like that.

He fixed his bowtie, and asked one of the lady's friends for a dance. Soon enough, the girls were waiting to dance with the mysterious handsome gentleman. Just like in the days before he met Korra, when other girls could actually wander in his mind in that way.

The room dazzled around him, from the amount of dresses, from the amount of songs and ladies and from how naturally well was his dancing. Or well, his character's dancing. He could have never danced like that if he wasn't doing this as an act.

When he felt too tired to break, he took a sit next to the snack's table and drank some cold water. He sighed a bit. This was sure fun while it lasted, but Bolin believed he has now danced with every single girl in this room.

He dropped his head. He didn't dance with the girl he wanted to dance with.

"Excuse me?"

He raised his head to see a girl smiling at him. Her smile was big and sincere, a prettier smile than he has seen all evening. Her blue mask covered her eyes only, and she was wearing a feather hat that covered most of her forehead. Her blue wedding-like dress was breath-taking, and that came from Bolin. He and fashion weren't best friends. More like enemies.

He wore that smirk he had all evening, and stood up, tapping his hat. "How may I help you?"

"I believe I didn't have the pleasure to dance with you just yet." She said, very lady-like, and handed her hand out. He took it reassuringly, and smiled. "Well, I shall give you the privilege to do so."

"Oh, you're the only one who's gonna have a privilege."

He was a bit surprised, and tried his best to keep up with the character. She dragged him to the dance floor and started dancing to the rhythm of the jazz music. He joined along, and soon the middle floor was cleared for the moves of both of them. They were synced perfectly- as if made for each other. The rest just watched them, amazed.

"Hm, a match for a dancer like myself? That is indeed a rare thing to see." He whispered her when they were dancing closer, just going in circles.

"You saw nothing, rough boy." She said with confidence, and soon she took the lead. He had a hard time to keep up with the character, with the dancing, he felt everything slipping, but just when he was about to hit the floor- she caught him, and the song ended, making it look like a fantastic ending move.

Everyone clapped around them, and the couple was breathing heavily.

"Nice catch."

"You owe me." She smirked. Her icy blue eyes were shining, and the image of a familiar face popped into his mind.

Nah, it couldn't be.

The band came back to playing, but this time is was much less of a pounding dance- it was a slow.

Almost automatically her hands found his neck and his found her waist. They stared at each other from so close yet so far, when the lights at the room slowly went weaker.

"So, are you here with a date?"

He laughed a bit, deciding to let the character off a bit. "If I would, she'd be my only dance partner. I don't cheat."

"Hm, really? It looks a bit unfair." She said in a teasing, childish-voice, and ran a finger on his chest. "A guy like yourself shouldn't be alone."

"I am not alone, I am waiting for someone."

"Tell me about her." She said fiercely.

"My fair lady," he started, "do you like the moon?"

"Why do you ask?"

"They tell a tale: seventy years ago, the moon spirit has died, and a girl who held shreds of thee spirit inside of her sacrificed herself for the world, but mostly for her love, and turned to the moon herself. Since then, Princess Yue, the moon, blesses those who love under the striking moonlight."

The girl puffed her cheeks. "And what does that have to do with your lady?"

"I look at the moon everyday and I am reminded of her, and I pray for Yue, hoping that one day we can love under the moon, and get her blessing. I look at the moon because going to sleep thinking about her makes me dream about her; and she is the only girl I want to dream about. I look at the moon because seeing its light reminded me of how much I light her and she lights me. I look at the moon because it looks so close yet it is so far, just like her. But mostly, I look at the moon because I know it will be there tomorrow too, giving me hope that she will come back anyday."

After finishing his speech, the girl stopped moving in his arms and just buried her head at his chest, crying silently. Bolin wrapped his strong arms around her, comforting.

"What is wrong, madam?"

"Bo, you are amazing."

That time, he knew. "Korra…"

She finished crying rather quickly and dragged him outside of the ballroom quickly, not even caring at the looks people gave them. The fresh air hit their faces, and they started kissing like teenagers on a first date.

"Bolin, I missed you so much," she hissed between the kisses, and he returned the same feelings. Eventually they got into a situation where he pressed her against the outside wall of the ballroom, their forehead pressed together.

"How did you know it was me? I thought I did a pretty good job hiding."

"You did. Call it Avatar senses."

They both laughed.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I came back, Bolin. I'm done.I can stay here for good. Stay with you."

At first his mind refused to believe, but his heart pounded fast in his chest, threatening to tear it open.

"Y-You…"

"I am now filling my Avatar duties in Republic City."

He stole a peck kiss from her from his excitement. Finally, they could be together.

"Yue, thank you, thank you so much," he mumbled, still shocked from the best news ever.

She laughed.

"As much as I like your outfit…" she smirked and brought a hand to his neck."I think it would look better on the floor in your place."

* * *

**A\N:**

**Oooh, kinky. **

**See ya tomorrow!**


	4. Mythology

**A\N:**

**Another day, another fanfic! **

**I'll admit, the day I thought I'd find easiest to write turned out to be the hardest so far, and it really bumped me down. I got a huge writer block in the aspect of "what-to-write", not "how." It's also shorter than the other chapters. I reaaally don't know what do I think of it. I hope you guys will like it.**

**Day IV in Borra Week, Mythology.**

* * *

Korra and Bolin were bored.

She could swear time just refused to move, and was about to bend the hell out of the watch, but he stopped her at the last minute.

It was a casual Tuesday night, and Korra who was bored, came over to the brothers' apartment, to spend some time with Bolin, and when he'll come back from work, with Mako too.

It was still boring as hell, but at least they were bored together.

He was sitting against the wall and she was laying in front of him, her head in his lap, both of their eyes closed, humming to the sounds from the radio.

After a short moment Korra lost her temper and knocked the table with a mere poke, the radio falling with it.

"BOLIN."

"Mngh?"

She sat in front of him, legs and arms crossed.

"TALK TO ME." She insisted.

He sighed, opening his green eyes and looking at her.

"About what?"

"I don't know. Anything!" She threw her hands in the air with frustration.

He laughed a bit, putting two hands on her shoulders, and he felt her hands slumping down.

"Alright, alright, just relax."

She smiled at him and sighed herself. "I'm fine. But tell my anything!"

"You met dragons before, right?"

"Dragons? Yeah, in the spiritual world. Why?"

"They seem like fascinating creatures! They're huge and they fly and they're so unique and rare. The way they move…" He mimicked the moving of a dragon with a wave of his hand, and Korra laughed at the gesture.

"No, not like that!"

She got up and showed him "The Dancing Dragon" that Iroh II taught her.

Bolin clapped his hands. "That was great, Korra! It looked like you were going to firebend any second now."

"Because it is a firebending dance. Dragons were the very first firebenders."

"Whoa! That is amazing! That explains a lot of why firebenders are so cool and out-going."

"What do you mean?"

Bolin stood up, cleaned himself from dust, and put one clothespin on his nose.

"Badgermoles were the very first earth benders, right?"

She tried her best not to crack up from his voice, and nodded.

"And what do they do?"

He did his best to sniff around the room with the clip on his nose, eventually reaching Korra's neck and tickling it a bit.

She laughed and pushed him away, while he removed the clip.

"They only try to find a way. What for? They don't know."

She shrugged. "To live and survive under the best conditions. They do it slowly, but eventually everything is settled the way the want it."

He sat back down, leaning against the wall and banging his head lightly against it too. She took the place next to him. "But no one sees them. They are always… underground. Unseen."

His face frowned, and it took her a while to realize what he meant. Earthbenders. Firebenders.

She put her hand on his and smiled. "And they can't see anyone too. But they always find a way. With their senses, and sometimes, with something else." With her free hand, she poked lightly the spot on his chest where his heart was. He looked at her, at her hand, back at her, and sighed heavily, taking the hand down.

"Does it really matter? They still stay underground."

She started to run out of arguments, but the last thing she wanted was to leave him bumped like that.

"W-Well, they're alive. All dragons are dead but two."

He raised an eyebrow. "Your point being?" He said in a weak, defeated voice.

"Sometimes there is nothing wrong with being underground for a plan one way and let nothing get in it."

He didn't buy it.

He scanned her expression, and found mostly concern. He hated seeing her like that. He had to present something different.

"I guess being alive underground is better than nothing!" He said in a cheerful voice, and relief found her face.

"You got it!" she said in the same tune.

They just smiled at each other for a short moment, and she, for somewhat reason, found it appropriate to lick his cheek.

His face got red almost immediately. "Wh-what was that for?"

"That's the way badgermoles show affection."

He blinked a bit, and then they both burst into laughter.

'Plan my way and let nothing get in it, huh.' Bolin thought to himself. 'Maybe I should start digging.'

* * *

**A\N: Can I say I'm super scared of how the last sentence went out?**


	5. Crime

**A\N: WRITING 2000 WORDS IN LESS THAN AN HOUR SAY WHAT.**

**I just did the sort of impossible.**

**Story: I'm in a summer camp right now, though not your usual thing, it's programming's camp. (NERD POWER EFF YEAH)**

**And I had no free time until we came back to our rooms- at 22:00. **

**I freaked out but somehow managed to write my idea in time. I hope grammer's right and that's Mako not too OOC (I suck at being Mako). There is a continue to this story, and I hate to end it like this and not in the way I wanted to, but it will take me about 1k more words to do it the way I want it, therefore I'll try to have to have it fully ready on Wednesday.**

**Borra day five, Crime.**

* * *

Closing the heavy folder, a grin spread across his face. Another day passed by. Although today was mostly full with paperwork, he liked his job, and found it a bit ironic- Bolin and Mako both worked with criminals in the past and now they were the ones arresting them. It felt like they finally brought justice to broad light. As if, they were granted atonement.

He ran his hand through his dark-brown hair, his green eyes scanning the file he finished reporting.

Working on a team with Mako was a thing he adored. It brought him back to the days of their pro-bending, where they trained and work hard and eventually got to be one of the best teams ever. The Fire Ferrets are still remembered as the team with the greatest tactics of their time, or at least at the days of their glory. When Korra and Mako quit, Bolin had a hard time holding the team alone and shortly quit himself, but he stayed to train both the Fire Ferrets and other rookie teams, until joining the metalbending academy.

He missed the days of pro-bending from time to time, but he wouldn't tell that to anyone. The goofiness he had at training, the adrenalin rushing through his veins and the sweat scent catching his undershirt, the cheering of the great crowd and the lights that shining strong and blinding him while he looks at all the people that love him.

Being a police officer was great, of course, but the only time he felt it was during a pursuit, and no one looked up to him or cheered. He was always the cup.

The good one, though.

He stood up at the office he shared with a nice dude named Ling, who already went home for today. He liked Ling, and they came along pretty well. The couple went to grab a drink once or twice together, and shared shifts often.

Bolin took a deep breath and mimicked some pro-bending moves from his old days, with two marbles that sat on his table, and those hit the darts board in front of him.

"The greaaat Bolin hits again and finishes the match with a beautiful win for the Fiiiiire Ferreeeeets!" He said in his best broadcaster Shinobi voice.

"Someone's been missing the good old days, eh?"

He turned quickly, scared to his bones, only to discover Mako standing in the door, smirking.

Bolin sighed with relief. "You had me for a second there, bro."

Mako stepped over, and in an unsual move, hugged his brother.

"I miss those days too."

"…I mostly miss Korra."

"I know that feeling."

They just stood there awkwardly for a short moment, hugged, when Mako pulled away and cleared his throat. "Anyway… Chief Beifong called us both. She wants to speak to us for somewhat reason."

"Do you think I did something wrong?"

Mako smiled at his baby brother and nudged him."Naah, you're too good for that, Bo. I'm actually scared for myself."

The earthbender put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry, you are doing great, Mako. Let's just go."

They walked in silent to Beifong's office, and listened quite carefully to what she has to say. When she finished, both of their jaws were dropped to the floor.

"You want US to join the SFORC?" Mako said with amazement.

"The Special Forces of Rebuplic City could use an extra hand, especially lately, with the rumors about the Avatar disappearing. Crime rate went flying because of that. Besides, you two make a good team." She gave both of them a golden badge to wear at their uniforms, and a transmitter. "Start tomorrow morning. You'll get a notification to know the location. Dismissed."

Bolin's face lightened up and he had the courage to walk over and hug Lin. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Lin was certainly surprised. "U-Uhm, sure."

Realizing what he did, he jumped back, mumbling "I-I mean, yes maam, sure maam, thank you maam, you won't regret it maam. Good night maam!" He grabbed Mako by hand and dragged him out. There, he hugged him from his waist, spinning for two times before putting him down.

"Tonight, on me, oh, and bring Asami too, at The Dragon from The West. Wear fancy things. And. Yeah. Um. ISN'T THIS FANTASTIC?!" Bolin said in so much excitement as they exited the police station.

"It is great, Bolin. We deserve it."

"Asami, can't you see it? I can see it." Bolin threw his hand around Mako's shoulder, holding his hand out to the light. "The fantastic bending brothers do a comeback, only this time as the saviors of Republic City!"

Asami laughed a bit. "It's wonderful, you two, I am so happy."

The three of them were eating and having the time of their lives over one of Republic City's fanciest restaurants, "The Dragon from The West."

Mako made Bolin take his hand down him, and he happily took the opportunity to eat some more noodles from his pan.

"I think that Bolin overdoes it, though. Bo, this is a serious job, it's not a circus. I am happy too, but I mean, I haven't seen you this happy since we got Pabu."

"Come on Mako, don't be like that. Bolin deserves to be happy, doesn't he? I bet you're proud."

Mako puffed his chest. "As proud as a big brother can get."

"Mako," Bolin said with a mouth full of noodles, "we're going to work together on a daily basis. Aren't you happy 'bout it?" He swallowed, coughed, took a large gulp of water, and then finished his sentence. "We can watch each other's backs."

"Yeah, I know we can, and as Lin said, we make a great team, don't we?"

"We do!"

"You do!" Asami added happily. She loved seeing the brothers so… well, brotherly. Usually they didn't show each other much affection. Bolin slowly stepped out of his big brother's shadow, becoming a man on his own.

(And she had to admit: he was as handsome as Mako, if not more.) Although working in the same place, you barely saw them together nowadays. The brothers were still close as ever, sure, but they now had separate lives. That made them have even less contact – and the two of them together, acting like that- it was heartwarming.

"Alright then. Another round of noodles, on me!" Mako said, ordering bowls of noodles for them. "From tomorrow, a diet free from noodles, Bo. You need to get in shape."

"I am in a great shape!"

"Of a hamburger?"

The three of them laughed together, as a strange "BEEP!" came out of Mako's pocket. He checked it out, and his eyes widened to see his transmitter filled with red light, probably from the little bulb inside.

"We've got a situation here."

"Is it-"

"Yes. Bo. Let's go."

Bolin just glanced quickly at Asami, only to see her nodding, and rushed out of his place together with Mako.

"Good luck!" she managed to tell them before they stormed out of the restaurant.

"Quick. My bike."

Bolin bounced himself with a earth polar to Mako's bike, and Mako swiftly joined, activating it.

"Bolin is on the line. What seems to be the matter?" He said in his most serious officer-like voice to the little transmitter in his hand.

"We have a situation in Triple Thread area, both benders and chi-blockers are attacking citizens. The situation's here wild. Need vital assistant."  
"Count on us." Bolin said back seriously. "Mako," he turned to his brother. "I'm going off here. It'll be quicker if I'll just dig my way there-"

"No way." Mako said, as serious as Bolin. "We're going in this together. Remember? We're a team."

Bolin sighed heavily. "Fine. A team then."

They rode in silence, both concentrated at the mission, and when they reached their target, Bolin jumped off the bike, and sent two metal rodes at the nearest electric poll.

"How come you have these?"

"A good officer never leaves the house without them." Bolin said with a smile. Mako continued riding the bike, and Bolin rode the metal rods from house to house, until they've seen what they've been searching for- bad guys.

It was quite amazing seeing both benders and non-benders fight together. It was new, and strange, but mostly amazing. What have they been up to? How come they planned it right under the police's nose?

"Bolin! You go in!"

"Got ya." Bolin jumped down, sending one rode to the metal poll to keep hanging, took down three men with a kick, all chi-blockers, only to come back full speed to the metal poll. He let go, the force of his movement bringing him high in the air. Then, he sent another rode to the poll on the other side of the rode, going quickly down and taking two more men. "I've got air, Mako, go for the benders while I go for the chi-blockers!"

Mako was already off his bike, doing what Bolin just said.

"I'm on it."

The people who have been attacked already ran away, thanks to the distraction the brothers have created, and from afar, a sound of a police siren was heard.

After managing to catch four more chi-blockers from mid-air, Bolin landed on the ground, shaking everything three meters around him. In just a few moments, they managed to take down about 15 people.

They both huffed, and the other forces stopped next to them.

"Where are the rest?" Mako asked the three officers that just arrived.

"Rest of who?" one officer said.

"Rest of the people. You couldn't called us just for that."

Just like destiny wanted, some people froze in their place of water coming from a nearby sink. The other officers were stuck in the ground, only their head out. Bolin was caught in a ice cage, and Mako, in ground.

"BOLIN, WATCH OUT!" He shouted as a group of about thirty chi-blockers jumped out of the roofs.

Bolin cursed himself and his stupidness under his breath while he was fighting to get out. "How come I haven't seen them!" he whispered.

Mako took a deep breath and then took it out to Bolin's direction, melting enough ice for Bolin to bend. He pulled two polars from the ground, breaking the rest of the ice, and stamped strongly on it, taking all the officers, including Mako, out. He just managed to punch a chi-blocker as a bunch of about seven caught him from every direction.

"Help me!" he screamed, but the chi-blockers quickly shut his mouth, and he could see Mako looking at him before kicking a bender and running to his direction, but he was stopped by a group of three waterbenders.

Bolin felt hopeless. Tears stood in his eyes as the chi-blockers carried him away, and any try of him to fight was quickly cut off by a hit to one chakra. He mostly felt ashamed- the reason he was so proud of himself was because she pushed him into joining the forces and he worked so hard, he achieved something high, she would be so happy, so proud- and he just let everyone down. He let her down.

In one last effort, he kicked one chi-blocker, and the chi-blocker in response grabbed his\hers stomach, dropping Bolin's knee to the ground. It was enough for him to bend two more people away, but the rest of them held him tight. He could feel them hitting his weak spots quickly and painfully, and all he did was stand there weakly on his knees, praying he had a good spot in heaven, and all of a sudden memories of Amon kidnapping him for the first time flood him, he was so scared, he didn't want to die-

"Stay away from my boyfriend!"

A blast of air hit Bolin's face and everyone around it. Surprised, he opened his eyes to see a mysterious figure with a hoodie rushing to them. All the chi-blockers but one dropped Bolin, and the one holding him managed to his his eye before running to the figure him\herself.

His body was just limping there on the ground and he watched the figure taking every single chi-blocker with a great force of four ways of bending- fire, earth, air, water. It could only be-

The character rushed to him, healing his wounds with water from the nearest sink. He was about to collapse, but his mind made him stay and watch her beautiful blue eyes looking at him with so much love- "I can't let you die just yet, now can I?"

* * *

**A\N: Yes. The last bit was a quote of Katara from "The Promise." Because I can. **

**See ya tomorrow!**


	6. Surprise

**A\N:**

**Nobody should know I posted it at 01:03 the next day. It's still yesterday in the US, right?**

**Anyway, another rushed chapter. Pfft, I shouldn't have taken on myself this challenge in camp days. -sigh- Oh well, there's always next time, and just like yesterday's chapter, I promise I'll make it better when I have more time.**

**Borra day six, surprise.**

* * *

"MNGHH!"

"Korra dear, what's wrong?" Pema looked at the Avatar worryingly, who had a hand on her round belly.

"I don't know if it's a he or a she, it sure got my legs. The kicks are so painful!" Korra complained, and Pema couldn't help but smile a bit.

"You try and hold four airbenders in your stomach! Argh, they do so much trouble."

The two women laughed and finished cleaning the dishes in complete silence but the jazzy humming of the Avatar.

Pema made them tea and they sat at Air Temple Island guest room, Korra leaning against three pillows.

Korra was seven-months pregnant already, and both her and Bolin couldn't be more excited. She took a break from being a full-time Avatar and prepared to be a full-time mom. If being honest, she was afraid of being a mom, which was one of the reasons she moved to Air Temple Island for the while. Pema was a mother of four children and a grandmother of two, a thing that gave her tons of experience that Korra was grateful for. She taught Korra a lot, and Korra swore that she knew everything there IS to know about babies and children already, but Pema explained that it's a thing that comes from experience only and you never know how it's like to be a parent until you actually become one.

The second reason Korra moved into the Island was because her and Bolin's apartment was quite small, and to earn some extra money, Bolin worked double and even triple shifts, most of them were in the Special Forces.

She would never say it aloud to him, but she missed Bolin, and needed him by her side at these times, when there's a strong kick or she swears it dances just like him when she hears smooth jazz from the radio. She knew he only meant good, but it hurt her.

Meelo and Rohan gave her some company, and Pema was lovely to her.

One thing Korra didn't know though, is that Bolin was targeted as one of the potential replacements to Beifong. At the age of 63 Lin still ran and kicked, though not as greatly as before, and rumors about her retiring spread like fire in a forest.

He wanted to be the next chief of police- not only because of the money it would give him, only the raise bonus would be enough to buy Korra and him a house for life, but also because he loved being an officer and he had a lot to offer. He felt like he can make a real change. He did make quite a lot of changes through the years, and his reputation helped a lot- he was known as "The Flying Badgermole." He swung from cable to cable, catching criminals, and yet doing it all in the grace of an earthbender. It was a strange thing to see- an earthbender flying through the air! That gave him quite the name and the whole town started to feel more respect to the police. His acts of good brought him a lot of power to change things within the system, but he believed that being the chief would give both him and the city much more.

(He also really liked the fact that there is a new pro-bending team named that!)

Another reason Bolin worked harder to get that job was that he could be closer to the council, meaning closer to Korra, and closer to the United Forces, meaning being closer to General Mako.

"Hey, Pema, how was Tenzin during your pregnancy with

Jinora?"

Pema smiled slightly. She read the young girl like an open book. "Having marriage trouble with Bolin?"

"Wh-what? No, not at all, I just wanna know."

"Korra."

She sighed, knowing she can't hide anything from the eldery woman sitting in front of her. "It's just, he spends so much time at work, and I barely see him. I am not the only one worrying about him anymore." She looked at her belly, putting a hand on it. "You want to see daddy too, don't you, little one?"

Korra wore a peaceful smile and Pema felt longing to the days of loving a person so much before you even knew him.

Pema covered Korra's hands with hers. "I'm sure he misses you too, but it's just a period of time. Soon enough the three of you will be happily together, and that's what matters. Trust me, you will need his help much more after the baby is born. They are troublemakers."

Korra groaned a bit, but immediately switched her expression to a smile at Pema. "Thanks, Pema. That means a lot. And right now, both me and the baby are very hungry." She chuckled to herself, looking down. Feeling so useless and pathetic made her really hate herself for some time, but Bolin reassured her that by taking care of herself she gives so much more to everyone.

"I will go and make some dinner. Anything specific you want?"

"Whatever comes in hand will be wonderful."

Pema smiled at her, and Korra thanked her once again, Pema leaving the room. That was when Korra let out a big sigh.

"I reaaallly want some dumplings right now. I'd kill for some." A kick. "…I didn't mean it literally! Relax, food is coming."

Korra just sat relaxed, drinking her tea, when a loud "BANG!" was heard. Something hit the house. She stood up rather sharply, a move that made her lose her balance and almost trip forward, but her hand found a familiar hand hanging from the ceiling. She grabbed it tight, enjoying its hit. She raised her head to see the owner of the end, and just like she thought, it was her husband, hanging upside down thanks to a metal rode.

His other hand held a plastic bag. He was wearing uniform, but his helmet was already down, making his long brown hair fall down rather charmly.

"Anybody up for some food?"

"You scared the hell out of me."

"It was a surprise."

"It still scared me."

He sighed a bit, going down the ceiling and landing on the floor. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I brought you some dumplings."

Korra smiled at the mention of the word she wanted to hear so badly. "You've got great timing, I'm starving!"

He laughed, helped her to sit down and sat down himself. "I know, it's a natural thing. It's a six sense you develop when being the husband of the most beautiful lady on the planet." He placed a light peck on her forehead, and got out of the bag dumplings.

"And here is some for you, little champ!" He got a bowl of noodles out of the bag, that was now emptied, and kissed Korra's round belly too.

"So, how was your day?"

Korra ate in peace while Bolin described his amazing adventures. He certainly liked his job. Pema didn't arrive, and didn't plan to- while passing with some water-tribe foods next to the door, she heard the sound of the young couple chattering with each other like excited school-kids. She laughed to herself, mumbling something on how old she felt, and continued to serve Tenzin dinner.

After they (or rather, she) finished eating, they were just sitting huggeled and talking about their new house and about the baby and the future and everything. Korra enjoyed every single second of it. Eventually, after who-knows-what time, Korra started to get sleepy. Bolin noticed it and pecked her nose. "You two better get some good night sleep, and so should I. Busy day tomorrow."

Korra runned her hand through his hair, pulling him closer and pushing their foreheads together. "Maybe stay for today?"

Bolin looked away, smiling painfully. "You know I can't."

"Can't is a big word. Please?"

He looked right into those blue eyes, the pair whom he got lost at countless times, and almost gave in, but he was an adult. He knew he couldn't. He mustn't.

"Korra… " he pecked her lightly and stood up, putting on his helmet.

"I'm sorry."

She looked away, a bit disappointed. "It's OK. I didn't expect anything else anyway."

He helped her stand up and walked her to her room, where he kissed her goodnight and put her to bed. She fell asleep almost immediately. He felt so sorry for not being able to sleep just for one night with her, but maybe he could, he would run late to work tomorrow, saying-

"MNGGH!"

That's not what he wanted to say. He saw Korra grabbing her belly in pain, and rushed to her side.

"Korra! What's wrong?"

"The baby."

"WHAT ABOUT HIM?"

Bolin was so protective of the baby, so worried, he would die if anything happens-

"I'm having it now!"

He looked down to her pants, now wet. His eyes widened and he looked at her with panic, only to see her crying, wiping, and he hated seeing his angle wiping, and he didn't blink for one seond.

"Bolin, we're having a baby!"

She held his hand strong, and he looked at her lovingly, just appreciating how beautiful she looked at the moment.

"I-Isn't it too early?"

She laughed. "I don't know! But here you go, surprise! We're having it now."

Bolin just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Can you go call-ooooh, Pema?"

He just nodded, going out of the room and rushing through the hallway, checking every single room there was, until at one room he saw Pema and Rohan talking.

One look from Pema was all that took for her to understand what's going on. She hurried out of the room, and told him to find Tenzin while she prepares everything.

He found Tenzin after a couple of minutes, but he wasn't tired, he was just panicked. The airbender relaxed him and told him everything is going to be alright, but Bolin was just nervous and in panic and he didn't even know what he felt- he just felt his body walking on earth but he wasn't there, he wasn't focused. They arrived to Korra's room, which was found shut and Pema didn't allow them to come in. Everything just went by so quickly. Tenzin let him shower and Bolin was glad to get rid of the armor- he had enough on his head now. After four hours nothing yet happened. Bolin just sat outside of the room, his stare catching a random point on the door, and he was clearly not so down to earth.

Two more hours has passed and he couldn't take it anymore. He burst into the room and just when he felt Korra's hand, he relaxed. He knew she needed him there by his side. He looked over to her and held her hand strong, and she held his, probably also breaking some fingers in the process.

It was amazing how well both of then functioned when next to each other. Just a couple of minutes after he entered, she gave birth to a new born. She was exhausted, and only now Bolin took some time to look at her, to appreciate everything about her, and she was breathing heavily, and he was kissing her and her forehead- "We had a baby, Korra."

"We had a baby, Bolin."

"Congratulations, it's a boy." Announced Pema, bringing them their new son.

The first noticeable thing was his button-like nose. He got it from his father. His hair was a bit curly, dark-brown. His eyes were yet unclear, so he couldn't tell whose eyes did he get.

Korra held him in her hands, looking at him at a look Bolin only saw once- in their wedding, as she said loud and clearly "I do."

"He is so… so beautiful and wonderful and little and perfect." She mumbled, holding one of Bolin's hand. Bolin put his large hand on the baby's stomach.

"I know. He is definitely the greatest surprise I ever got."

"Me too, Bolin. Me too."

* * *

**A\N: If you got both of the references in the story, you are awesome.**

**I am coming back from camp tomorrow, therefore a better chapter, and also the last one. Have you guessed the order of the stories already?**


	7. Moonlight

**A\N: Final day, therefore I won't say a lot before the fanfic, but after.**

**Last day of Borra week, Moonlight.**

* * *

The cliffs of Air Temple Island were a place Korra liked to hang around. It was peaceful and quiet, and the weather there was never too hot or too cold because of the breeze coming from the sea. At night, there was a breath-taking view over the lightened shining city, reminding her each time how amazing is this city. Tonight, it reminded her of how much is she gonna miss it.

Today was her last day in Republic City. Tomorrow she would board a ship and start her journey of meeting people from all over the world, as the Avatar. Tenzin and The Order of the White Lotus decided that the world needs to know Korra, know their Avatar, and they believed that it would help her spiritual studies. Despite being a full-powered Avatar, and despite spending time back home in the South Pole, Korra's spiritual side wasn't half as developed as Aang's.

She was excited about the idea of seeing everything there is out there- her entire life she was stuck in the North Pole or at Republic City. Seeing so many new things, places, people- it made her adventurous side go wild.

And yet, a part of her wanted to stay. She belonged here, to the city-, it had her and she had it. She would miss it a bunch, but secretly to herself she admitted she would miss the people. Benders and non-benders now living in peace, pro-bending, the air nomads, Asami, Bolin… Mako.

She and Mako decided to break up for good- she was going away and he was so busy with officer duties. She still had strong feelings for him, and she knew he had those feelings as well, but she was afraid it would get in the way of both.

Mako deserved better than her, anyway, she told herself.

The ship was going to take off tomorrow morning. She had to wake up at five to get ready, so she met everyone today. She couldn't quite fall asleep now though. So many thoughts were running in her head, and she wanted to take one last glance of the city, memorizing every single detail about it.

She was sitting on the edge of the cliff that just about a few months ago she was found crying on.

She smiled to herself, memories of this wonderful city flushing her.

"Can a poor city-boy sit next to the almighty Avatar?"

Korra turned around to see Bolin smiling at her, leaning down to meet her gaze. His green eyes were full of excitement, and his hand was holding a bag. She smiled at him and patted the spot next to her. "Don't be like that, Bo!"

He sat next to her carefully, and handed the bag to her. "Surprise! Best dumplings in town. You might miss these."

"We ate dinner."

"We as in Asami, Mako and I. You ate nothing and I was worried. Besides, can't I spend some time with you alone before you go?"

"I would love to."

They ate the dumplings in silence, just enjoying each other's mere company, watching as the sky gets darker and darker and the city's strong lights are emphasized.

"Korra, I'm gonna miss you."

She turned her head to him, seeing him holding his head high, trying his best not to cry. His face was long and serious.

She smiled a bit, resting her head against his shoulder. "How do you think I'll do out there?"

He cleared his throat loudly. "I said it once and I will say it again – you are the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talented, most incredible girl in the world! And in addition to that, you are friends with the Bolin. You're going to do juuust fine!" He said, punching her shoulder lightly. She laughed. For somewhat reason, him being able to act so nice to her, so great, and the way that he cheered her up amazed her. She couldn't complain.

"I'll miss you too, Bolin."

The moon shined brightly above them. She looked at him, on the moon, and back to him again. His face held so much hurt and pain in it- he wasn't kidding with his missing. She knew Bolin was a sensitive guy, but she didn't think it would reach to those levels.

"So when do you start your training?" she tried to change the subject, but he answered with a cold face "I'll try to go next week."

His hurt expression didn't change, but he didn't cry. He wore his best mask, but Korra could see right through it. Why did he have to be like that? And more importantly, why couldn't she stand seeing him like that? It made her want to cry herself. She cared of him so badly.

"Hey, Bo, c'mon, I wanna tell you a story."

She stood up and reached a hand to him. He continued sitting there. "I-I'm fine, really." He tried to smile at her, but she, stubborn as always, earth-bended the ground under him to make him stand, and dragged him by hand.

"Wa-wait, Korra, don't drag me like that! I'm a big boy!"

She laughed a bit at his voice trying to struggle out of her grip. She learned to grab that way from Naga. The poor guy stood no chance. She took him to the tallest cliff on the island. From there you couldn't see anything from town- just a blue, wild sea and the moon casting its silver cape all upon it.

"Bolin, how much do you like the moon?"

He was confused, still shocked from the blow that the view around him delivered. The breeze messed his hair.

"The moon? Uhm, I mean, yeah, it's nice and stuff. Why do you ask?"

She stood next to him, pointing at the full moon. "They tell a tale: seventy years ago, the moon spirit was murdered during the Great War. Princess Yue, a girl who had shreds of the spirit inside of her, sacrificed herself for the world. She said farewell to her love, and turned to the moon herself. Since then, Princess Yue, the moon, blesses those who love under the striking moonlight."

Bolin looked at her, his cheeks turning red. "S-so what do you mean with that?"

"Well, w-we may not be lovers," Korra said, her cheeks turning to be like his, and she swore she saw his face fall a bit, "but I do believe that Yue can bless us two. To be best friends. She will bring us together, every night."

"How?"

She smiled. "Easy! Just look up, and be reminded of me."

"Will you be reminded of me too?"

"Always."

He looked at her with a look so confused, full of fear and need and sadness and happiness altogether, and he gave her a smile she would never forget, and hoped to get from him every single time they talk. He walked over her and put his hands on her shoulder. "This… it means the world to me. Thank you."

She wraped her hands around his waist, burying her head in his chest in silence, letting the physics of their body to talk. He wrapped his broad hands around her shoulder, one hand stroking her hair, and soon enough he felt her tears soaking in his shirt. He closed his eyes and let the tears flow too.

Being so close to him made her finally open up everything she's been bottling inside.

"I don't want to go. It's scary out there. I have no idea what to do."

"Are you kidding me?" he laughed lightly. "Not only you're you, and I told you like ten minutes ago what you are, but now you have the blessing of the moon! What more do you need?"

_I need you,_ she wanted to say, but kept it inside, the tears doing the real job. And he just stood her, hugging her, and hoping that Yue will give them both the blessing, but not the one Korra was hoping for. He wanted the original blessing. The lovers.

* * *

**A\N: First of all I have to start with a huge THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU.**

**I am not a person who likes to publish her stories, so publishing everyday for a single week was quite the challenge, not only writing-speaking, but emotionally speaking to me. I got such a positive feedback- I mean, seven people want to read the crap I'm writing? Two people favorited it? God, it made me feel so good. Thank you all. I love you, very much. 3**

**Second, I must mention how much I enjoyed writing these. I was never the best with writing under prompets, so having a whole week of it was something I thought I'd find annoying, but eventually it convinced me to write and gave me such good ideas and I feel like the themes I felt most troubled with at first turned out to be the best. **

**Third, Borra. Borra Borra Borra! Keep shipping Borra, you wonderful people. Writing a whole week about these two quite convinced me that they're an OTP. I'll admit, I had doubts before - I mean, Korra doesn't like him and they're just cute together and Makkora is canon ETC ETC ETC. But now I know without a doubt that I like Borra, I like the idea of it and hey, love finds the strangest ways. So who knows? Maybe Bryke will decide to bless us.**

**That was my Borra week. I hope you enjoyed the stories and the stories overall. **

**Chapters 5 and 6 (and maybe 3 too) will be fixed soon, I will let you know.**

**For now, ciaoz!**


End file.
